Souffrance
by Dragonneva
Summary: Tiré d'une histoire vrai venez lire !  HeeroDuo ! 01x02 ! slash yaoi ! Duo est battu par son mari... PAS DE SPOILERS !  ! J'espere que ça vous plaiera moi sa me fait chialer et pourtat c'est moi qui l'ai ecrite ! Mdr !  Je vous n'aime tous !
1. Chapter 1

**Souffrance**

**Auteur : **Dragonneva !! Hihi C moâ !!

**Disparing :** Rien est à moi sauf Duo Maxwell

**Pai…** **Duo** : Non mais pourquoi tu mens comme ça !!

Rooh tpouvais pas te la fermer toi tout le monde y a cru je suis sur pfff…..

**Pairi…**** Duo :** Drag' sa suffit !! è.é

' Okay Duo Maxwell n'est pas à moi au contraire de certains nouveau personnage dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler dans le manga.

**Pairing :** 01x02 dans ce sens la autrement dit HeeroDuo

**Rating:** M, Drama, Romance, Angst, OOC, Ua!

**Note :** Alors voila ma première fic Gundam Wing c'est un HeeroDuo couple que j'adore !! J'ai un peu de mal avec le DuoHeero c'est-à-dire quand duo est actif seulement mais certain auteur parviennent à me faire apprécier !! Enfin bon voila assez triste je vous préviens ! Enfin sa dépend des notions de chacun !! Bisous !! Bonne Lecture !!

**Explications importantes :** Cette fiction est tirée d'une histoire vrai que j'ai lus dans un des journaux de mon quartier, elle m'as beaucoup toucher et beaucoup choquer aussi ! L'histoire d'une femme battue. Quand je dis tirée peut être n'est ce pas le bon terme disons qu'elle m'as inspiré et que la fin de l'histoire est la vrai fin de ce qu'il c'est passer sinon le scénario est de moi. C'est vraiment horrible enfin bon… Si vous vous demandez pourquoi un slash par ce que je n'écrit que ça et puis que ces problèmes existent dans les deux cas hétérosexuels ou homosexuels peu importe les preference sexuels il y a souvent de la violence dans le couple.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**CHAPITRE 1**

Une énième dispute explose entre eux. Duo est calfeutré dans le canapé, recroquevillé sur lui-même à l'écouter crier.

- JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS TOUCHÉ À MES AFFAIRES !! ET QUI T'AS PERMIS DE RENTRER DANS MON BUREAU BAKA ! Hurle-t-il

- Mais Heero..je..je voulais juste ranger murmure Duo a son tour.

- JE T'AVAIS RIEN DEMANDER COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE MAINTENANT PUTAIN TU ME FAIS CHIER !!

Il envoya valser un vase contre le mur guidé par sa colère. Duo quant à lui sursauta sous cet éclat. Il écarquilla les yeux en en voyant Heero prendre sa veste et se diriger vers la porte, c'était toujours la même chose il le disputait et s'en allait se saouler et se payer une catin pour passer la nuit. Il se releva rapidement courrant vers lui pour l'arrêter s'accrochant a son bras.

- où vas-tu ? Gomenasai, je ne le referais plus, pardonne moi je t'en prie dit-il en un souffle sanglotant doucement.

-DEGAGES s'écria Heero en le repoussant violemment le faisant ainsi tomber au sol la lèvre en sang. NE ME DIT plus jamais ce que je dois faire siffla-t-il en claquant la porte.

Shinigami au sol pleurait doucement se mettant en position fœtale.

- Heero murmura-t-il douloureusement

Il prit appui sur ses pieds vers la salle de bain. Il s'arrête devant le lavabo les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Il le releva difficilement vers le miroir qui trônait en face de lui, baissant les yeux il défit lentement sa natte, laissant ses cheveux onduler le long de son dos fin jusque ses reins. Il se dévêtit, avant d'entrer dans le baquet de la douche, se réfugiant dans l'eau devenue froide qu'il avait fait couler plus tôt. Il se lava, se frotta avec force pour enlever sa douleur ; ses larmes se mêlaient à l'eau qui coulait le long de sa peau.

Avec lenteur il sortit de la salle d'eau et se blottit dans une serviette. Il savait qu'il allait devoir sortir, sortir, une des choses qui le révulsait grandement, en sortant il était sujet à la pire des humiliation pour un homme…..

Celle d'être considéré comme une femme.

Heero ne cautionnait pas le fait qu'autrui puisse être mis au courant de son homosexualité, Duo était donc rabaissé à se travestir en fille. Il pris rapidement une robe propre et un boxer féminin et il s'en accoutuma. Il brossa ses cheveux et les laissa libre, il se maquilla légèrement sans se regarder, une touche de mascara et du brillant ferait l'affaire un peu de fond de teint pour la forme et le tour était joué. Il prit un sac à main, son portefeuille ses chaussures à petit talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour les enfiler. Mais ce fût sans compter l'immense miroir qui résidait dans l'entrée, devant lui. Il s'observa pour la première fois aujourd'hui, qu'il était laid.

Sa lèvre était fendu et légèrement enflée, un énorme bleu entourait son œil gauche, il était visible bien que masqué par le fond de teint, ses jambes et ses bras seules parties visible de son corps étaient couvertes d'ecchymoses. Pris de cour il tomba s'emmêlant les pieds ramenant ses jambes contre son corps et s'assit contre le mur.

De longs sillons noirs naissaient sur ses joues laissées par son mascara. Heero avait frappé fort cette semaine, il était même tombé inconscient mercredi.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Depuis quand Heero était-il aussi violent ?

Duo ne savait pas, Duo ne savait plus où il en était. Il voulait partir loin de lui mais en avait-il la force ? Non… il l'aimait trop pour sa !

Et puis il arrêterait un jour non il l'aimait après tout non !? Oui il l'aimait alors il arrêterait c'était juste une passade.

Il se releva passa ses mains sur ses joues en guise d'essuie-tout, retourna enfiler un pantalon de lin long qui cachait ses jambes et une chemise d'Heero assez grande pour cacher ses bras mais qui pendouillait lamentablement sur son corps laissant entrevoir sa bretelle de soutien-gorge qui ne soutenait pas grand-chose et sa fine épaule.

Il s'en alla en courses. Il passait dans les rues - tête baissé pour ne pas que l'on voit son visage tuméfiés - qui menaient au magasin sans prêter attention aux dames qui le traitait ouvertement de « pimbêche » de « fille sans aucune éducation » ou encore de catin. Arrivé a bon port il entra dans le magasin, fit ses courses le plus rapidement possible et se rendit a la caisse où le caissier habituel Troy Eltsine. (Nom de famille inventé par la ficeuse de Ma seconde Vie un Hpdm)

Grand et musclé sans pour autant être massif et imposant, cheveux noirs et yeux bleus, une peau légèrement halée voila comment était notre jeune caissier.

Arrivant à Duo et n'ayant plus personne derrière il pris son temps.

- Bonjour Mme Yuy. Comment allez vous ?

- Bonjour Troy répondit-il/elle (Je commence a mettre elle puisque Troy le prend pour une fille) Je….je vais bien

- Bah Mme Yuy, ne faites pas cette tête montré moi vos beau yeux améthystes enfin s'exclama Troy apparemment heureux.

Duo releva la tête lentement, le fixant d'un regard peiné. Son regard vacilla un instant avant de se reprendre mais malgré son self contrôle ils se remplirent de larmes.

- OH MON DIEU !! Qui a…Comment…… marmonna le caissier horrifié par ce qu'il voyait.

- Ce n'est rien je…je suis tombé dans mes escaliers.

- Mais Dana c'est des marques de coups que vous avez dit-il en contournant sa caisse pour venir se mettre en face d'elle/lui.

- NON ! cria-t-il avant de se calmer et d'ajouter plus doucement avec un sourire triste ne vous en mêlez pas ce…une dispute plus violente qu'une autre voila tout .

Troy la/le prit doucement dans ses bras lui murmurant des mots doux et réconfortants à l'oreille.

- Je…..Je…l'aime….il m'aime…. Il arrêtera…je le sais……il m'aime. Murmurait inlassablement Duo/Dana comme si c'était dur pour lui/elle-même d'y croire.

Troy la/le repoussa quelque peu et lui dit en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Il ne vous aime pas sinon il n'aurait jamais levé la main sur vous ! Mais moi je vous aime…

Duo s'extirpa rapidement de ses bras.

- Comment !

- Je vous aime, je suis amoureux de vous….dit Troy en baissant les yeux. Je sais que vous êtes mariée mais je …..je ne peut pas m'en empêcher…..j'ai essayer mais ….. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Duo/Dana sourit à travers ses propres larmes, se rapprocha et caressa sa joue. Qu'il était bon de se sentir désiré lui qui quelque minute avant se trouvait laid.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien….vous méritez quelqu'un de bien…

- J'espère bien que je vous mérite répliqua Troy en riant doucement

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien…

Il/elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et rapprocha son visage du sien. Troy inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, alors que Duo/Dana se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord chastement, puis sensuellement. Troy quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche que Duo/ Dana lui offrit sans broncher. Ils s'embrassèrent des minutes durant avant que Duo ne le repousse.

- Mais j'aime Heero…je suis désolé.

Il prit ses courses déposa un chaste baisé sur sa joue et s'en alla.

**1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2**

De son côté le perfect soldier sortant de chez une de ses maîtresses, avait eu envie d'une bière, il était donc passer au supermarché pour se l'acheter. Et c'est la qu'il les avait surpris son mari Duo et ce caissier de pacotille. Ils s'embrassait, il se contenu, pour ne pas les assassiner ce caissier et pourquoi pas son mari par la même occasion. Il rentra d'un pas orageux et rapide chez lui et s'installa sur le canapé l'attendant.

**A Suivre ….**

………………………………………………………………………………

**Note de fin ce chapitre**Voila fini c'est assez émouvant en tout cas moi sa m'émeut beaucoup rien que le fait de penser que sa existe vraiment c'est horrible enfin bon. C'est une fic en deux chapitre hein sans épilogue. Vous serez donc prochainement ce qu'est devenu cette jeune femme battue. Et ce qu'il adviendra de Duo par la même occasion.

Bisous à Tous !

**Duo :** Franchement c'est dégeulasse de faire sa a quelqu'un !

**Moi :** Je suis d'accord avec toi Duo t'imagine de te faire taper et d'être complètement esclave de tes sentiments justement au point de te laisser battre pfff y'as rien a dire c'est une situation que je ne souhaite à personne…

**Duo :** Je confirme après tout j'ai tout subit pour le bon vouloir de ton scenar !! ToT !!

**Moi : **Maa ah Duo Gomenasai.

**Duo :** Sa va t'es pardonner !! Rewiew !! Please !!


	2. Suite et fin

**Souffrance**

**Auteur : **Dragonneva !! Hihi C moâ !!

**Disparing :** Rien est à moi sauf Duo Maxwell

**Pai…** **Duo** : Non mais pourquoi tu mens comme ça !!

Rooh tpouvais pas te la fermer toi tout le monde y a cru je suis sur pfff…..

**Pairi…**** Duo :** Drag' sa suffit !! è.é

' Okay Duo Maxwell n'est pas à moi au contraire de certains nouveau personnage dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler dans le manga.

**Pairing :** 01x02 dans ce sens la autrement dit HeeroDuo

**Rating:** M, Drama, Romance, Angst, OOC, Ua!

**Note :** Alors voila ma première fic Gundam Wing c'est un HeeroDuo couple que j'adore !! J'ai un peu de mal avec le DuoHeero c'est-à-dire quand duo est actif seulement mais certain auteur parviennent à me faire apprécier !! Enfin bon voila assez triste je vous préviens ! Enfin sa dépend des notions de chacun !! Bisous !! Bonne Lecture !!

**Explications importantes :** Cette fiction est tirée d'une histoire vrai que j'ai lus dans un des journaux de mon quartier, elle m'as beaucoup toucher et beaucoup choquer aussi ! L'histoire d'une femme battue. Quand je dis tirée peut être n'est ce pas le bon terme disons qu'elle m'as inspiré et que la fin de l'histoire est la vrai fin de ce qu'il c'est passer sinon le scénario est de moi. C'est vraiment horrible enfin bon… Si vous vous demandez pourquoi un slash par ce que je n'écrit que ça et puis que ces problèmes existent dans les deux cas hétérosexuels ou homosexuels peu importe les preference sexuels il y a souvent de la violence dans le couple.

**CHAPITRE 2 ET FIN**

Duo entra en esperant ne pas trouver Heero, mais de toute evidence, le seigneur quelle qu'il soit en avait après lui.

- Où étais tu ? lui dit Heero d'une voix forte

- euh...je suis partis en courses dit Duo

Le jeune homme aux yeux colbat vint vers lui pris les courses et les rangea il revint a lui et l'embrassa avec une possévité et une férocité qui laissa le natté perplexe. Pris de cours il ne repondit pas a son baiser ce qui eu le don d'enerver le perfect soldier, il le plaqua contre le mur. Duo gémit douloureusement.

- Tu ne reponds pas a mes baisers ! Pourquoi !!

Duo ecarquilla les yeux.

- Non...je..n...j'ai été surpis...c...c'est tout

Heero le réembrassa plus violemment encore, le natté tenta tant bien que mal d'y repondre. Heero commença à déboutonner sa chemise mais Duo l'arreta en chemin.

- Heero...je..tu y a été..un peu fort la derniere fois...je...j'ai encore un peu mal...je prefererais qu'on ne le fasse pas...

- Tu ne veux pas ? demanda t-il en s'éloignant

Duo lui sourit doucement content que les choses s'arrangent Heero prenait compte de ses semtiment pour la premiere fois depuis un moment enfin il l'écoutait, il fut surpris du regard peiné que son amant lui jetta en s'éloignant.

- Mais avec Lui tu l'as fait ? mais avec moi tu ne peux pas ??

- Hein ?? Mais qui de qui tu parles Heero ??

- Troy le caissier je vous ai vu..

- Mais non...je..il m'aime mais moi je t'aime...je l'ai embrassés par...comme ça pour lui faire plaisir...je ne voulais pas que tu vois cela...je m'en veux Heero je suis désolé.

Il s'approcha de lui pour se blottir dans ses bras mais la colère refit son apparition sur ses traits, il repoussa Duo avec une violence sans nom. Celui-ci surprit valsa jusqu'à la porte ou il se prit la poignée dans le dos retenant un cri de douleur.

- Je sors t'avises pas de sortir sinon t'es mort !! Je ne rentre pas ce soir dit Heero d'une voix basse.

Il lui envoya un coup de pied pour le décalé de la porte pris sa veste et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Affligé Duo tenta tant bien que mal de se relever et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer et mettre des vetements où il se sentait mieux. Meme si il s'était plus au moins habitués aux vetements de femme il s'y sentait toujours mal à l'aise. Des larmes perlant doucement sur ses joues il se déshabilla et mis son pyjama c'est à dire un long tee-shirt Heero ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop vêtu la nuit sa évitait qu'il enleve tout pour pouvoir lui faire l'amour enfin pour pouvoir le baiser serait le terme exacte Duo ne savait meme plus depuis quand il n'avait pas fait l'amour. Pas de la baise !! L'amour...

Depuis combien de temps Heero ne l'avait pas caresser, depuis quand n'avaient t-il pas decouvert leurs corps tour a tour depuis quand Heero ne faisait que baisser légérement son pantalon pour pouvoir le penétrer sans aucune préparation.

C'est sans manger et avec avec douleur que Duo se glissa dans leurs lit et s'endormit sur une oreille guettant de l'autre l'arrivée de son mari.

01X02X01X02X01X02X01X02X01X02X01X02

Le lendemain Heero n'était toujours rentré. Duo se demandait où il avait passé la nuit surement encore avec une de ses putains. Heero l'avait toujours trompée il ne se cachait meme pas enfin pas de là a venir baiser quelqu'un sous ses yeux mais des traces de rouge à lèvres des odeurs de sexe sur ses vetements, des numéro de télephone des petasses qui appellent en demandant si Heero est dispo enfin ce genre de chose. Pourquoi il ne partait pas ?? C'est pas compliquer il était amoureux ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend stupide ? Stupide au point de se laisser violer, de se laisser battre jusqu'au sang ? Stupide au point de se savoir trompé et de ne rien faire contre cela ?? Hé bien oui en effet l'amour ne rend pas seulement stupide comme le dit le proverbe il rend aussi naif, despéré, perdu, triste et con...

Mais pourquoi Heero ne partait-il pas lui ?? Il le battait il le trompait !! Il était beau musclé il pouvait avoir qui il voulait alors pourquoi rester avec une loque comme lui ?? C'est la question que se posait quotidiennement Duo !! Savez vous pourquoi il reste sinon par amour ? Hé bien par ce qu'il se dit je l'ai eu moi le pauvre Duo mince et chétif a l'allure feminine j'ai eu cet homme, j'ai eu la chance de l'épouser certes c'est un salop mais Duo lui pensait je ne le merite pas il est trop bien pour moi je dois m'estimer heureux qu'il daigne poser les doigts sur moi meme si c'est pour me battre.

Triste sort...

Il se doucha s'habilla et commença a ranger la maison pour se detendre chose qui ne fonctionna pas salon cuisine tout était propre comme un sou neuf en passant par les sanitaires et la douche seulement il s'arreta devant la porte du bureau de Heero et hésita. Après tout son mari lui avait interdit d'y entrer mais Duo Maxwell-Yuy Shinigami était un jeune homme que sans aucun doute sa curiosité perdrait.

Il tira la poignée un clic retentit dans le silence de la maison.

Il y entra son regard se figea depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait rangé cette pièce Heero n'y était pas entrée ? Elle était exactement comme il l'avait laisser ! Pris d'un elan etrange il se dirigea vers un placard fermer dont la clé reposait dans le trou de la serrure il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait dans ce placard sans oser y toucher.

Il s'avança observa le placard avec attention se mordillant la lèvre inferieur. Peut etre ne devrait-il pas faire ça ?? Il rebroussa chemin avant de courir jusqu'à la porte du placard et l'ouvrit d'un tour de main.

Là son regard se figea là dans ce placard plusieurs photo de femme nue dans des positions plus que suggestives était acrochés . Toutes les photos representait une femme différentes au dessus de chacune d'elles il avait des surnom allant de "ma suceuse" à "ma catin" en passant par d'autre nom tout aussi horrible les uns que les autres. Sur certaines photo on voyait une main dans ces parties là cette main celle de son Heero. D'autres photos prises de haut ou on voyait les femmes se faire penetrer le visage exactiques. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Après tout ce n'était pas un secret que son mari le trompait il le savait mais là devant le fait accompli devant ces photos répugnantes il ne pouvait qu'etre blesser dans son ame mais aussi dans sa fierté qu'il ne savait pas encore presente apres tout ce qu'il avait vécut dans son mariage.

Pris d'un courage qu'il ne connaissait pas il s'en alla dans sa chambre passant un jean taille basse de femme et un col roulé à manche courte - il n'avait presque que des vetements de femme a part ce qu'il avait reussi a sauver lorsque Heero avait bruler les siennes et celle là était toutes sales - il sortit un gros sac et fourra tout ce qu'il pouvait dedans vetements bibelots personnels chaussure vetements de douche il fallait qu'il demande à Troy de l'heberger un moment le temps qu'il trouve un logement stable ou qu'il trouve de l'argent pour payer son billet pour rejoindre son meilleur ami Quatre et son petit-ami Trowa qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis au moins depuis le début de son mariage avec Heero.

Refermant le tout il mis une veste ceintrée et se dirigea vers la porte pour s'en aller enfin il avait le courage de le faire de quitter cette homme violent avec qui il s'était marié plus pour le pire que pour le meilleur.

Seulement lorsqu'il voulu ouvrir la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit sur son epoux, complétement bourré. Duo se retint de pleurer de déséspoir.

L'homme devant lui l'observa de haut en bas restant fixer un moment sur sa veste, puis son regard descendit plus bas et il put voir le sac de voyage que portait Duo il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu allais où ?? dit-il de la colère dans la voix

- Je-je j'allais euh...

- TU ALLAIS OU ??

- Calme toi Heero s'il te plait ne...laisse moi t'ex...pliquer...

Heero avança calmement trop calmement au gout du Duo. Il donna un coup de pieds dans le sac de voyage celui-ci tombant au sol dans un bruit lourd.

Duo sursauta surpris il voulut parler mais un poing s'abbatit violemment sur sa joue le faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre.

- T'AS VOULU TE TIRER ??? HEIN ???

Les coups pleuvaient en meme temps que les insultes.

- SAL CATIN T'AS VOULUT ALLER RETROUVER...TON...CAI..SSER..DE MERDE.. Cria Heero le souffle saccadé à cause des coups donnés

Les larmes ruisselait sur les joues du pauvre homme battu alors que le sang suintait de partout son cou ses jambes à travers son jean et son ventre commençait a marquer. Il encaissait coup de pieds sur coup de pieds dans le ventre dans les jambes il devait surement avoir des côtes cassés.

- HEERO JE T'EN SUPPLIE ARRETE !! TU ME FAIT MA... il se tut un coup lui bloquant la respiration il commençait a suffoquer.

Heero voyant le sang qui ruisselait sur ses poing et sur son amant cessa de le violenter lui meme epuisé.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de ne serait ce que de penser à t'en aller ! Dit-il en s'allumant une clope et s'asseyant sur le canapé tout proche comme si de rien n'était comme s'il ne venait de battre un homme son mari presque à mort.

Duo pleurait silencieusement se demandant s'il pourrait se lever, il savait qu'il pourrait il avait tellement mal que son cerveau avait anéanti toute les douleurs tant il souffrait ou peut etre était-ce psychologique, il n'en savait rien mais il avait mal mal au coeur.

Terminant sa clope Heero se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Pour décompresser bien que battre Duo l'ai fortement aidé a ce calmer. Il plissa les yeux de fureur en trouvant son placard ouvert.

- Il me cherche vraiment chuchota t-il avec rage.

Il posa sa veste et retourna au salon pour dire deux mots a Duo mais quand il y revint le salon était vide la cuisine pareil la chambre aussi aucune trace de duo dans tout l'appartement mais le sac de voyage lui était toujours à la meme place.

Il déscendit les escaliers menant a son appartement à toute vitesse bousculant les voisins qui le regardait avec horreur connaissant tout ce qui se passait dans cette maison.

Arrivé dans la rue il le vit courir d'un pas chancelant vers le supermarché où IL travaillait. Il lui courrut après criant son nom.

Il était presque arrivé à sa hauteur car celui-ci c'était retourner en entendant son nom.

Arrivé près de lui à une distance raisonable tout de meme pour ne pas qu'il se mette à courir il lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais qui ne l'était pas.

- Duo rentre à la maison tout de suite !

Les larmes qui n'avait cesser de couler redoublèrent d'intensité.

- Non je ne veux plus que tu me touches.

La colère de Heero monta d'un cran mais il ne laissa rien paraitre.

- Duo rentre a la maison on recommence tout à zéro mon amour je suis désolé je t'aime allez viens on rentre à la maison.

- C'est vrai ?? demanda t-il une étincelle dans les yeux.

- Oui mon coeur allez viens dans mes bras dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Duo s'approcha pour se blottir dans ses bras quand un il entendit un cri il recula d'un grand pas.

- DANA !!!

A sa droite de l'autre côté de la route Troy le caissier le regardait avec un sourir rassurant bien que triste.Il le regarda longuement et compris l'erreur qu'il avait faillit commetre en retournant avec Heero.

Heero profita de cette instant pour saisir le bras de Duo mais contrairement a ce qu'il pensait celui-ci se debattit comme diable lui criant de le lacher. Les passants les regardaient attentivement il est vrai q'une femme couverte de sang et le visage tuméfié des bleus sur le ventre et sur les bras se faisant tiré contre son grès attirait l'attention.

Se debattant comme un diable Duo reussit à mettre un coup de pied bien plaçé à Heero qui par reflexe lui envoya un coup de poing avant de se plier en deux sous la douleur. Duo déja faible ne put parer le coup et tomba en arrière, il était heureux il avait reussis, il se releva douloureusment lorsque la voix de Troy le coupa dans son élan.

- DANA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...

Se tournant vers lui pour comprendre il n'eu le temps que de voir l'horreur dans ses yeux avant de se sentir voler et tomber plus loin. Une larme roula hors de ses yeux avant qu'il ne se ferment définitivement.

Sous le cri Heero s'était relevé et impuissant il avait regarder Duo se faire percuter par une fourgonnette. Il tomba sous le choc n'entendant pas les cris des personne qui regardait la scene auparavant, ne pretant pas attention aux femmes qui pleuraient de peur. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était son Duo, son Mari, son Amant qui était la au sol du sang s'ecoulant hors de sa tête qui c'était fracassé à la chute.

C'est à ce moment là que Heero se rendit compte qu'il l'avait perdu ! Qu'il avait tout raté ! Que c'était a cause de lui qu'il était mort ! Qu'il avait été un horrible mari !! Qu'il l'aimait.

Aucune larmes ne s'écoula de ses yeux tant la souffrance était horrible sa gorge était serrée, ses poings aussi, son coeur battait à tout rompre.

- Non murmura t-il

Il vit Troy qui pleurait en prennant son Duo dans ses bras qui se balaçaient d'avant en arrière en lui criant de se lever de se reveiller qu'il l'aimait qu'il l'épouserait qu'il lui ferait des enfants ( Nda : Il crois que c'est une fille ).

Heero voulut se lever pour prendre son mari dans ses bras pour le ramener à la maison lui faire un chocolat et le prendre dans ses bras lui faire l'amour et le caliner...faire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

Au moment où il prennait appui sur ses bras des sirènes de pompier et de police retentirent dans la rue.

A toute vitesse un ambulancier courrut vers le corps de Duo repoussant gentiment Troy qui ne voulait pas la/le laisser. Il prit son pouls et fit un signe négatif de la tête a ses compagnons avant de l'eximaner.Après quelque temps de silence il declara d'une voix professionelle au policier a ses côtés.

- C'est une femme battu ce sont les coups qui ont causé sa mort le choc avec la voiture n'était pas important puisque le conducteur avait fréné si elle n'avait pas été battu elle aurait eu tout au plus une jambe cassé et un leger traumatisme cranien, seulement une côte cassée à perforé le poumon gauche. Elle est morte sur le coup.

Ses coéquipiers vinrent le rejoindre posant un drap blanc sur son corps.

Les policiers eux posaient des questions à la foule qui leur disait tout ce qu'il avait vu leur demandant aussi si il connaissait un certains Heero Yuy le mari de la femme morte qui reposait au sol.

Le susnommée releva la tête et dit d'une voix cassée.

- Je suis Heero Yuy...

Les policiers courrurent vers lui le retournant avant de le plaquer au sol et de lui passer les menottes.

- Heero Yuy vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour violence conjuguale; viol et maltraitance. Vous pouvez garder le silence de ce que vous direz sera retenue contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat si vous n'avez pas les moyens un vous sera commis d'office. Embarquez le.

Sur le trottoir opposé un homme reposait mort, éteint, sous un drap blanc immaculé comme son ame. Un homme que l'amour à brisé, un homme que l'amour à tué, un homme qui méritait tout autant que vous et moi d'etre aimé ! Un homme qui par amour c'est laissé violé battre souillé !!! Un homme qui venait enfin d'avoir le courage de protester, de se retrouver, de partir d'un bon pied mais qui n'en à pas eu le temps. Un homme qui ne voulait pas de tout ça, plus de tout ça, Duo voulait vivre.

Heero Yuy fut incarcerer pour toutes les charges qui était retenues contre lui il écopa de 15 ans de prison ferme. Ridicule pour ce qu'il à fait vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le conducteur de la voiture eu le droit à une mise en examen, il n'était pas soul et n'avait pas consommé de stupefiants. Son permis lui fut retiré.

Peu de temps après la mort de Duo/Dana le jeune caissier Troy se suicida de chagrin.

Duo Maxwell Yuy fut enterré en France au près de son meilleur ami sa seul famille.

Heero Yuy à sa sortit de prison se tua ronger par les remords.

Quel triste vie pour quelqu'un qui n'as fait qu'une seul erreur celle d'aimer la mauvaise personne !!

**Une pensée pour toute ces personnes qui sont battues dans leur foyer et qui ne trouve la force de s'en aller, Une pensée pour toute ces hommes et ces femmes qui vivent dans la **_**souffrance...**_

**Fin**

**Note de Fin de chapitre :** Et voila !! Y'as que moi pour me faire pleurer toute seule !! En tout cas voila vous savez ce qui est arrivé à cette femme elle s'est fait faucher par une voiture . Je ne sais guere pourquoi j'ai essayer d'imaginer, les medecin disent que son corps était couvert de bleu et de blessure mal coagulés elle avait été battu avant de se faire ecraser pas plus de details a part que le mec à 15 ans de prison je trouve que c'est pas assez c'est une pourriture ce mec !!! Enfin bon c'était un sujet qui me tenait beaucoup à coeur sa me fait plaisir d'avoir finit cette fic sa me fait plaisir que vous l'ayez lu je vous remercie tous beaucoup !!

Ma première fic terminé enfin je les ai toutes fini mais reste à les taper mdr !! ToT

**Drag :** Pas trop deçu Duo ??

**Duo : **Moi non je suis travestie en fille je suis mort je me fait battre mais non je suis pas deçu !! ô.O

**Drag :** Allez fait pas cette tete t'es tres bien payer Duo-Koi t'es très bien payer et puis c'est pour une noble cause !!

**Duo :** Mouai t'as raison !!

**Heero :** En attendant moi je passe pour un déglingé du cerveau avec des photos bizarre dans ses placards !! è.é

**Drag : **' Maaah Hee-chan désolé on sait que t'es pas comme ça !! Viens dans mes bras !!

**Heero :** Heu...Sans façon !!

**Drag : **Je me sens a peine vexer la ... En tout cas merci a tous je vous n'aime très fort et je vous fait un BIG POUTOU TOUT BAVOUILLE !!

**Duo et Heero s'enfuient en courant**

**Drag :** Je suis censé penser quoi là ??


End file.
